La sœur inattendue
by Eledonia
Summary: C'est ma première fanfiction! Et si Ellana avait une sœur? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Retrouvailles tendues

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles tendues**

_Bonjour! C'est ma première fanfic' (Stressée, moi? Euh...) J'espère que vous allez aimer! _

* * *

Ce jour-là, toute la troupe se leva à l'aube. La veille, Ellana et Salim les avaient rejoints et ces retrouvailles inespérées les ravissaient. Mais Salim dormait toujours... Soudain, comme par magie, des arbres apparurent devant eux. C'était un petit bois vert, petit mais qui ressemblait à une vraie jungle. Duom, devant leurs regards interrogatifs, répondit :

-Merwin ! C'est toujours Merwin !

Il leur affirma qu'il ne risquaient rien à s'y engager. Et même, si l'on en croyait son ton curieux, il brûlaient d'envie de le visiter. Personne n'y voyait d'objection et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans la broussaille.

Edwin et Ellana marchaient devant, émerveillées par la grandeur de cette forêt luxuriante. En effet, lorsqu'ils y avaient pénétré, les compagnons se rendirent vite compte qu'elle paraissait beaucoup moins spacieuse de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Les arbres étaient extraordinaires et extrêmement hauts. Partout où il y avait eu un espace, une plante avait poussé ! Pourtant ils n'avaient aucune difficulté à progresser. Ils avaient l'impression de glisser sur les feuilles et les racines. Cette impression était réellement extraordinaire !

Soudain Ellana s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage exprimait un sentiment qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu : la peur. La terreur.

Ewilan avança à sa rencontre. Devant elle était étendue une jeune femme. Elle était grande et fine et était adossée à un arbre. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire nuit dont la capuche retombait sur ses longs cheveux roux bouclés. En dessous elle portait une chemise bleue et longue. Elle était vêtue d'un bas de cavalière, bien que nul part à proximité ne se trouvait un cheval susceptible d'être le sien, et de hautes bottes lacées. Ses paupières étaient closes mais l'on ne pouvait que remarquer la finesse de ses traits. Cette inconnue lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir à qui. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement et de toute évidence, elle dormait.

Rien en elle ne justifiait aux yeux d'Ewilan la terreur d'Ellana.

Ses compagnons étaient aussi interloqués qu'elle lorsque, soudain, l'inconnue ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un vert profond. En les regardant, Ewilan pouvait y voir toute la forêt qui les entourait. Ses yeux étaient extraordinaires.

Ces merveilleux yeux ne se posèrent que sur une personne. La terrifiée. L'apeurée. L'horrifiée. Ellana. En croisant les yeux de la jeune femme, elle perdit toute son inquiétude et la laissa tomber comme un paillasson. Puis elle la fixa longuement. L'inconnue et Ellana se regardaient comme si elles s'affrontaient dans un combat qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Pendant une éternité, les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent ainsi. Soudain, détachant son regard de la bataille, Ellana annonça à ses compagnons en se tournant vers eux :

-Je vous présente Emiline, ma sœur.

* * *

_Désolée pour les petits chapitres... Si vous en voulez des plus grands, vous n'avez qu'à demander! =D Je pense que je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine (le plus important de la phrase, c'est essayer...). Voilà et merci d'avoir lu! Review? _


	2. Chapter 2 Ellana et Emiline

**Chapitre 2 : Ellana et Emiline**

_Bonjour! Suite à mon premier chapitre, voilà le deuxième ! Encore plus court que le premier désolée. Donc voilà, enjoy !_

_Au fait, même si tout le monde le sait, les personnages (sauf Emiline bien-sûr !) appartiennent à Pierre Bottero ! _

Ellana aurait du être plus heureuse de revoir sa sœur, cependant elle paraissait inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Emiline, elle, semblait déborder de bonheur même si, lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de sa sœur, il y avait de l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

C'est dans cet étrange climat que Salim se réveilla. On lui expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé et qui on avait rencontré. Les compagnons décidèrent de rester dans la forêt quelques jours pour mieux connaître Emiline. D'autant plus que Chiam et Artis étaient revenus. Pour toute explication, le Faël avait déclaré :

-Je avoir envie de profiter encore de votre lourdeur et Artis penser que son art être plus utile auprès de la troupe...alors on être revenus !

Faisons donc une revue des troupes :

-Edwin Til'Illan, le maître d'armes de l'empereur, guerrier de légende, personnage imposant

-Duom Nil'Erg, l'analyste un peu revêche qui n'en est plus à son premier printemps

-Artis Valpierre, le rêveur timide

-Chiam Vite, le Faël moqueur

-Björn, le chevalier arrogant , mais sympathique

-Maniel, le géant gentil

-Ellana Caldin, la fantastique marchombre, mentor de Salim et sœur d'Emiline

-Salim Condo, apprenti marchombre, meilleur ami d'Ewilan (peut-être même plus...) avec un humour bien fourni

-Ewilan Gil'Sayan, dessinatrice hors pair, qui vient de réveiller les figés

Emiline Caldin ajoutait à ce curieux mélange un humour et une fraîcheur d'âma qui la rendaient sympathique.

Très vite elle s'intégra dans la troupe.

Quand le midi arrivait, elle allait chasser à l'arc avec Edwin et Ellana, le maître d'armes ne tardant pas à remarquer son très grand talent et sa très grande habileté au tir. Mais lors de ses excursions, les deux sœurs faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas avoir à perler ensemble.

Quoique ?

_Voilà et merci d'avoir lu! Review?_


End file.
